


Home Grown Entertainment

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 3fan_holidays, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home grown entertainment is the best kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Grown Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/gifts).



"... there is nothing new under the sun," muttered Leonard.

Jim cocked his head. "What did you say?"

Leonard repeated the line, although he was sure Jim was familiar with the phrase.

They were taking a well deserved and long postponed holiday together, on a luxury planet that offered everything from fabulous scenery to some of the most outlandish entertainments the human mind had ever devised, but after a week it had begun to pall on Leonard. He tried to explain it to Jim.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying this," Leonard said. "Just that - there are beautiful mountains and waterfalls and sunsets on Earth, too, and having seen one display of sexually themed acrobatics, that's enough for while. I'd rather indulge in sex with you, even if we aren't so fancy as all that. I'm not into new experiences in quite the same way that you are."

Jim nodded. "I know, Bones. That's why I've changed the plans for our second week here. We're gonna to spend it in a nice quiet cottage in a small town, near a beach, where we can just relax and be together. I even made sure that the place will have computer access to the Federation's medical databases, so you can catch up on all those articles you keep meaning to read."

"But what will you do if I'm reading medical journals all day? That doesn't seem fair."

Jim put his arms around Leonard and nuzzled his cheek. "Oh, I can swim and walk along the beach, and spend my time thinking of ways for us to entertain each other in the evenings, after you feel you've read enough for the day. How's that sound? Something for each of us."

Leonard kissed him, long and deep. "Home grown entertainment is the best kind."

**Author's Note:**

> For angela_snape, who won the author guessing contest at 3fan_holidays in 2010, and requested Kirk & McCoy, prompt "new."


End file.
